ShirubaRein Boarding School
by Yami Magick
Summary: Goten and Trunks must face a force stronger and more frightening then Buu, boarding school. With familliar faces as teachers they may be able to survive. [MEGA crossover]


Shiruba-Rein Boarding School

By: (Yami) White Rain and Silver Magick

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Gundam Wing, Digimon, Pokémon, Teen Titans, Card Captor Sakura, X-Men: Evolution, Jackie Chan Adventures, Static Shock, Yu-Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh! We will not say this again.

Warnings: will contain Yaoi and Yuri.

Notes: I started this fan fiction last summer and abounded it. Then I read Hero High and got inspired to do this and asked my brother to join. If you look closely you can see two different styles of writing. This is a short chapter. So don't read this if you don't have a whole lot of time at the moment.

---

As we see more Anime, Manga, Games and Cartoon's we like, we'll put 'em up. Silver and I like most of the characters, but for the ones we don't we won't bash... too much. And note this, just because it seems like we're bashing a character that doesn't mean we are, go it?

We also refuse to watch DBGT, so we're keeping Goten and Trunks' personalities pretty much the same as the Buu Saga. If we can fit it into the plot line we will HAPPILY bash SD Gundam.

Episode 1: Enter the Students.

Duo Maxwell causally threw his jacket over his left shoulder. His blue eyes sparkling he turned to his friend, Quatre Winner. "This is great, finally a place where my many talents are appreciated."

Duo Maxwell had brown hair that was always in a braid that fell past his waist. He was usually outgoing and always had a joke or a comeback ready. But, don't let his cheerful demeanor fool you, his nickname is the God of Death and he's lived up to that more times then once.

Duo is also known as Gundam Pilot 02. His skills that included hacking, stealth, and piloting helped the Gundam Pilots win two wars. He has an uncanny ability to fit in anywhere, which was helpful in undercover missions.

Chang Wufei rolled his eyes, "Does that include your talent of annoying people to death?"

Chang Wufei, Gundam Pilot 05, was the last survivor of the Chinese Clan, The Dragon. He had shoulder length black hair that was usually in a tight ponytail and black eyes.

He was an expert in martial arts and has a strong sense of justice. To most people, he seems like an egotistical sexist jerk, but once if you get passed that you would see an extremely clever and sensitive person. But, he often lives by the nickname 'solitary dragon.'

Duo grinned, "but, of course."

"I'm really excited in meeting other people who risked their lives to fight for what they believe in," Quatre said.

Quatre had light blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and pale skin. He was the type of person you never expected to fight in a war. He was also known as Gundam Pilot 04, the unofficial leader of the Gundam Pilots.

But, he disowned himself from his pacifist family to fight. Although, he is the weakest physically of the Gundam Pilots, he is a brilliant strategist. Reading people's moves and emotions and coming up with the right moves in battle to use is his specialty and it helped them win more the one battle in the war. He also is a master of the violin and a piano.

Trowa smiled down at Quatre.

Trowa, Gundam Pilot 03, was easily the tallest of the group. He has a gift of being able to communicate and bond with animals. He has been a solider for as long as he could remember. He has brown hair that covered one of his jade green eyes at all time.

Trowa was the type never to waste a word. He also is a master at gymnastics and martial arts, which has also come in handy more then once.

"Hn. We better get to the orientation or we'll be late," Heero Yuy said.

Heero, Gundam Pilot 01, if possible was even more quite then Trowa. He is incredibly strong, being able to bend metal. He could also control his heart rate and has a high tolerance to pain. He is easily the best hacker on the team.

He is known as the Perfect Solider and has a one-track mind when it came to missions.

Although it wasn't easy to tell from being with him for a short while, Heero was a kind person and hated hurting the innocent. He had proclaimed that he would never kill again and planned to live to that promise. He was also working on expressing his emotions and regaining his humanity he'd lost from all the years of war and a childhood of training.

"You're kidding right?" Duo asked, looking at his watch. "We've got three hours."

"We have to get settled in our rooms," Heero said.

Duo grinned, "I forgot. Come on, let's go."

"What do you mean you lost the map?" exclaimed a female voice. "I knew we shouldn't have let meat-ball head keep the map."

"Calm down, Raye, we can just ask those boys, I'm sure they have a map."

A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes walked up to the boys. "My name is Ami, and we were wondering if you could help us... we've seem to have lost our map."

"We heard," Duo muttered dryly.

"I'm Quatre, and I made a few extra maps just in case." He dug into his pocket and handed a map to the girl.

"Thank you," Ami said and walked back to her friends.

Ami Anderson, otherwise known and Sailor Mercury was a brilliant girl with an IQ of nearly 300. She was soft-spoken and not very emotional. Her friends always turned to her for advice on their problems.

Ami hoped to become a doctor and could usually be found studying or on her laptop.

"They had an extra map?" Mina asked.

Mina Aino had long blond hair with an orange bow. She was known as Sailor Venus or Sailor V and lived up to her name as the goddess of love a beauty.

She was easy going and loved to set people up. But she was serious in battle. She was good at many sports-especially Volleyball.

"You're lucky meatball head," Raye said.

Raye Hino was a beautiful girl with purple eyes, black hair and a fierce temper who never held her tongue back.

She was known as Sailor Mars and was gifted with ESP and had an amazing bond with fire.

"Don't call me that! My name is Serena!" The girl said.

Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, or the Moon Princess Serenity had long blond hair that was done into two small circles and fell down in pigtails to her waist and blue eyes.

Serena was a crybaby and loved to eat and sleep. She hated school and was the farthest thing that most people would expect from a super hero. But she was, and the leader at that.

But Serena was a loyal friend and pulled the group together. She had proven time and time again that she was meant to be the leader. She was the glue that held them together.

"Break it up you two," Ami said, she often acted as the mediator between Raye and Serena.

"Yeah, it's a new start with new boys!" A tall girl with her brown hair tied in a ponytail said. She had large emerald eyes that sparkled with life and spunk.

She was known as Lita Kino or Sailor Jupiter. She was athletic and mostly easy going unless she saw someone being treated unfairly and then she had no qualms about giving them a piece of her mind and fist. She had been kicked out of many schools because of that.

Lita was a wonderful cook, as well as a master seamstress. She was boy crazy and fell in love with a new boy everyday.

Raye rolled her eyes and huffed, "can you think of nothing else?"

Before they could continue their fight, Ami said, "come on, we have to find our rooms and go to the orientation."

"Okay," Serena said happily.

"To bad they don't have coed rooms..."

"LITA!"

---

"Aren't we there yet?" Misty Waterlilly whined. Her red hair was up in it's usual sideways ponytail, her blue eyes shone with fierceness. She was a Pokémon trainer who specialized in water types. Her dedication to her Pokémon has strengthened them and transformed her into a formidable strategist.

"According to the map, the city is just over that hill," Brock Stonehard said pointing to a green rocky hill. He had dark skin and hair, his eyes were little more then slits. He was a great Pokémon breeder who was an excellent cook for both Pokemon and people.

"I thought we were headed to a school?" Ash Ketchum asked rubbing his head in confusion. He had black hair and eyes. He acted on his gut more then with his brain and it usually interfered with his dreams of Pokémon mastership.

"Whoops wrong map," Brock said pocketing the map of Viridian City

"What do you mean wrong map!" Misty shouted "We've been walking around for hours and you had the wrong map!"

"Hey Misty, it's not that big of a deal, it's not like we haven't been lost before," Ash said slowly backing away from the redhead

"I guess you're right, do we have the right map?"

"Umm..." Brock said searching his backpack "No."

"WHAT!?"

---

"Come on, Richie, hurry up!" Vergil Hawkins said to his best friend, Richie Foley

Vergil was also the African American teenage super hero, Static. His power was making and controlling electricity. He was smart, sarcastic and quick-witted.

"I'm coming," Richie said. He was known as Static's partner, Gear. You name it, he can build it, At first he hadn't liked his super genius as a power, but he had grown fond of it. Plus, all of his classes were a breeze now.

"I told you, you shouldn't take all those new comics with you. The school said that they'd provide everything we'd need." Vergil said with a smirk.

"For that remark, I wont let you read any of them," Richie said.

"Come on, you know I don't mean it," Vergil said. "Wait we're here."

The teens stood before a stone castle. It walls were as tall as most malls and starch white. The only thing that stood out more then the sheer size was the blue doors and blue shutters that stood beside the over 100 rooms. There was a dip in the land that was obvious reminisce of a moat, the whole thing looked like it came strait out of the dark ages. There were modern touches everywhere, TVs could be seen through most windows, and the roof had at least a dozen satellite dishes. There were even security cameras on the aged stone.

"It's sort of tacky," Vergil said. "With the satellites and all."

Richie grinned, "I like it. It looks homely."

The walked up to huge door.

A moment of silence passed.

"So... how to you suppose we get in?" Richie asked.

---

"So this is the school Koenma is sending us to," Hiei said.

Hiei was a fire demon with black hair that had white spikes and red eyes. He was extremely fast and strong and there was very few who exceeded him in swordsmanship. But, his true power lay in the Jangan, a third eye on his forehead hidden under a white bandana. With this he could control weak- minded people, send telepathic messages and could move things through telepathy.

"Don't get..." Yusuke said, but was interrupted by a scream that rang from behind the castle.

Yusuke Urameshi was fourteen years old and the worst student in Sarayashiki Junior High. It probably didn't help that his teaches were always trying to get him expelled. The something great happened: He became Spirit Detective for Earth. He finally had a place in life and a good excuse to kick ass.

"Someone seems to be in trouble," Kurama said turning to the side of the building where the screams came from. A forest started almost on a strait line with the front of the castle.

Kurama or, Shuichi Minamino as most humans knew him, had lived for over three hundred years but only appeared fifteen.

That's because fifteen years ago, Kurama was a well-known thief in the Spirit World. One day he was wounded badly and thinking fast he entered a woman who was pregnant and lived the next fifteen years as a human. He was wise and knows more about Spirit World then most Spirit World intelligence. He was calm and ruthless in battle.

"Come on we should help, after all we're famous inter-dimensional heroes after all," Kuwabara said, the tallest of the group and the one with the weirdest hair, orange.

Kuwabara Kazuma is Yusuke's main rival at Sarayashiki Junior High. Like Yusuke he isn't the greatest student. He has a strict code of honor that he lives by to the death. He is highly sensitive to physic disturbances and can make a cool sword using spirit energy.

"Look, the Gorilla is excited," Hiei said lifting and eyebrow.

"Don't call me that shorty, unless you want to taste my sword," Kuwabara said raising his fists to the demon

"I'd like to see you try," Hiei said.

"Don't fight, we're at school," Keiko said splitting up the two.

Keiko Yukimura has brown hair and eyes. She is intelligent, friendly, and outgoing, making her popular at school. She has known Yusuke for almost all her life and is the only one who can get through his stubborn exterior and knock some sense into him.

The others followed and it wasn't long before they found what caused the scream. Misty was strangling Brock, and Ash was holding her off as best as he could.

"What is this? I thought this was an elite school, but they allowed twerps like this in?" Hiei said sizing up the three Pokémon trainers.

"What are you calling us twerps for? We've saved the world before!" Ash said, letting go of Misty.

"We heard a scream and came to investigate." Yusuke said.

"That was me. Brock forgot the map," Misty said and glared at Brock.

"I'm Ash," Ash held out his hand to Yusuke

---

"Okay, we took a left here and a right here and a left here," Joey Wheeler muttered running his finger on the map.

Joey had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was rash and rarely thought before he acted. He was also one of the best duelists in his world and was the first to let people know.

"Joey?" Tristan Taylor said.

"Give me a minute, I've almost got it." Joey said.

Tristan was tall with dark brown hair and eyes. He often acted without thinking as well. He and Joey had been best friends since Jr. High and spent most of their time arguing but always had each other's back

"Joey," Tristan said again.

"Shut up, will ya?" Joey barked.

"Big brother," a girl with long auburn hair and hazel eyes said. "The castle is right in front of you."

Serenity was sweet, kind and thought of others before herself. She and Joey had been split apart when they were young when their parents divorced but had remained close anyway. Joey had even paid for the operation to save her eyesight with the money Yugi had given him.

"I knew that, I wanted to see what would happen if I pretended I didn't."

"Sure, we believe you," Téa Gardner said sarcastically.

Téa had large blue eyes and short brown hair. Her friends meant everything to her and if you insulted one of them she gave you a piece of her mind. Most of the bullies at school were even afraid of her. She hoped to become a dancer.

Sensing an argument, Ryou Bakura said, "We're here, now. There is no reason to fight."

Ryou had pale skin, shoulder length silver hair and large brown eyes. He was gentle and rarely rose his voice. He was also shy and very polite. He was a lonely kid most of the time, with his sister and mother dead and his father away most of his time on archeological digs. The truth was Ryou reminded his father so much of his wife he couldn't bare to be around him to long.

"I guess your right," Joey said.

"That's the spirit guys," Yugi Mutou said cheerfully.

Yugi was easily the smallest in their group. He wasn't very strong and was often picked on at school until he befriended Joey and Tristan who protected him. He had a strange hairdo, black spiky hair with a red outline and blond bangs. He also had large purple eyes that shone with innocence and kindness.

"Let's go!" Téa said.

When they reached the door they saw Vergil and Richie sitting on the ground reading comics.

"What are you guys doing sitting around? Shouldn't you go in the castle?" Téa asked.

"One small problem," Vergil said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know how to get in." Richie said.

"That's going to be a problem," Ryou said.

Vergil stood up and held out his hand to Yugi, "I'm Vergil Hawkins, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yugi Mutou," Yugi said wondering why he was sticking his hand out. He bowed.

"I'm Téa Gardner," Téa said sticking out her hand to shake Vergil's. She was the only one in the group that knew anything about American customs.

Richie put his comics in his bag and said with a smile," I'm Richie Foley.

"Tristan Taylor."

"Joey Wheeler."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Serenity Wheeler."

---

"Wow, it's almost as pretty as you are," Madison said, holding up her camcorder to record every second of their first day at school.

Madison Taylor was a happy and very creative girl. She designed many an outfit for her favorite person, Sakura. She videotaped everything she could, so she could cherish the memories. She lives in a mansion with her mother, the head of a toy company. Her mom is usually working leaving Madison alone. She often sings for the one that she loves Sakura. She had long dark blue hair and violet eyes.

"Stop that," Sakura said blushing. She gently took the video camera from Madison and smiled. "I want you to be in the big entrance with me, not just tape it,"

Sakura had short brown hair and green eyes. She's a former Cardcaptor, which means she has a whole lot of magical cards all her own. She is very athletic, making phys ed. her best subject. She lives with her dad, an archaeologist, and her brother. Her mother passed on when she was young.

"Alright," Madison said smiling. She had only been going out with Sakura for a short while, and it still made her blush to be around her.

Sakura handed Madison back the camera and she slipped it into its case. Madison took Sakura's hand and started to drag her to the castle. As they grew nearer they caught sight of the small throng gathered there.

"One, Two, Three!" Joey, Tristan, and Vergil shouted as the slammed into the heavy door.

"Uh, guys," Yugi started.

"Three!" again they banged into the door

"Guys," Yugi said again

"THREE!" the slammed into the door a third time with no effect.

"GUYS!" Yugi shouted, drawing the attention of the testosterone driven teens.

"What Yug? We might get it soon," Joey said to his little friend.

"Why don't you try the door bell?" Yugi said pointing at a small white button hardly noticeable at the side of the door.

Madison giggled, just in earshot of the goings on, drawling the attention away from the door towards the two pre-teens hand in hand.

"Hi! I'm Madison Taylor, this is Sakura Avalon, my girlfriend." The comment made Sakura blush.

"That's sweet," Téa said smiling and then went on to introduce the crowd.

Yugi walked up to the door and pushed the doorbell, immediately opening the door.

"Hey Rich, how come you didn't see the button, all those brains mess with your sight?" Vergil asked as the walked into the corridor.

The hall was tall, with wooden walls with torches at regular intervals. Plush red carpet stretched as far as the eye could see. Pictures of Ancient leaders hung between the torches. The corners of the wall were laced with cameras watching their every movement.

--

"Here we go," Scott Summers said as he and the rest of the X-Men walked through the portal to the inter-dimensional realm where they would go to school.

Scott was the leader of the X-Men; a group of people who had mutant powers who used their powers for good. Scott was tall with brown hair. Very few people knew his eye color because of the glasses he wore to contain his eye blasting powers. His code name was Cyclops.

Scott's parents died when he was young, and until recently he thought he was the last survivor of his family, but his little brother, Alex was living with his foster parents in Hawaii.

"Who has the map?" Ororo Monroe asked.

Ororo was known as Storm because of her ability to control the weather. She was a kind woman who was going to be teaching art at the school. She had white hair that contrasted with her dark skin.

"I do," Logan said holding it up.

Although he didn't look it, Logan was very old because of his healing ability. He also had metal claws that came from his knuckles thanks to his time as 'weapon x.' His sense of smell was enhanced to that equal to a wolf. His code name was Wolverine. He would be teaching history.

"Man, this place is sweet," Evan Daniels said as soon as the castle was in sight.

Evan's code name was Spyke because of his mutant power to send molten hot spikes from his body. He had dark skin and short dyed white hair. He used to be rash and selfish until everyone found out about the mutants, and he went to live in the sewers with a group of mutants that looked more like mutants then most mutants that just wanted to live in peace.

Living with them helped Evan grow and mature, but he was glad to get away from all the hate to go to the school just like the others. He was also the nephew of Ororo and the youngest of the X-Men.

"If it wasn't for the satellites it would look like something out of a fairy tale," Kitty Pryde said.

Kitty, a.k.a. Shadowcat had the ability to phase through solid objects. She seemed like a 'valley girl' but was incredibly smart, taking senior classes as a freshman. She had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Let's get going, we should get settled in and be on time for the orientation," Professor Charles Xavier said. He was the one who brought all the X-Men together.

He was a powerful telepath. He also was paralyzed from the waist down and had to move in a wheel chair. He would be teaching debate that would focus on civil rights and morals.

"How 'bout I just teleport us there?" Kurt Wagner said.

Kurt was also known as Nightcrawler. He was blue and fuzzy, had a tail, elf ears and had yellow eyes with no pupils. He also only had two toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand. Of course, thanks to the image inducer the Professor made he looked like a normal kid.

"That's not a bad idea," Doctor Hank McCoy or Beast said.

Hank was called Beast because he looked like a beast. He wasn't very tall and was blue. His had enhanced agility, strength, flexibility and endurance. He was also blue.

He was also incredibly smart, teaching chemistry in high school until his powers got out of control. He was going to teach physics and chemistry in the new school.

The other two X-Men were Jean Gray and Rogue.

Jean was a pretty girl who had long red hair and green eyes. She was also a telepath and had telekinesis.

Rogue had brown hair and white streaked bangs. She had blue-gray eyes. She was antisocial and stubborn. Rogue's powers were great and terrible. If she touched you she would get your memories and abilities, not only that she would probably knock you out.

Not long ago all of the people she'd ever absorbed had fought to taken control. It had been terrible and she nearly destroyed her whole city, but with the help of Logan and Professor Xavier she was able to get rid of the extra personalities.

Because of this she wore clothes that covered all of her body just in case someone bushed against her.

"Okay guys, touch me and let's go!" Kurt said happily.

---

Starfire flew through the air, with Robin holding to her hands.

"This is so exciting," She said happily as they approached the castle. "When we get there I'm going to recite the poem of welcome to my new roommate! All five hundred verses!"

Starfire has red hair and green eyes and is new to this planet. Her powers include flying and launching blasts from her hands among other things. She is perky and spunk and sensitive.

"Yea, a BOARDING school. What a drag." Beast Boy said as he transformed from Pterodactyl back into his human form. "Why couldn't we just stay in the Titian Tower?"

Beast Boy is green and has the power to transform into any animal, extinct or not. He loves to play video games and is a master at pulling pranks.

"Hey watch it!" Cyborg shouted from the ground.

Cyborg was a... cyborg. Because he was part machine he had greater strength then most humans. He could also send out a sonic blast from his right arm.

Raven landed silently beside the group. Her hood was down revealing her purple hair. Her powers were deeply connected to her emotions. She had to keep them in check or she could cause a lot of damage. Because of this, it was hard to get close to her and she often seemed cold but she cared for her friends deeply.

"Beast boy we need to make a good impression, so NO pranks. We are among heroes of the inter-dimensional plane," Robin said landing swiftly beside Starfire. "We can also learn from them."

Robin had short black hair and wore a mask that covered his eyes. He was a master of the Martial Arts and very disciplined. He is intelligent and utilizes an array of weaponry from his utility belt to quickly disband of his enemies.

Beast Boy sighed heavily, this wasn't going to be any fun.

"Cheer up BB, we can make an impression, then prank the pants off these stuck ups." Cyborg said and Beast boy cheered.

"This will be awesome!"

"What is stuck up?" Starfire asked looking in the sky. "I cannot see anything up there."

Robin sighed, "I'll explain when we get there."

---

"This is going to be so cool!" Jade Chan said.

Jade had short black hair with bangs that fell down past her large brown eyes. She wasn't very tall. Jade was spunky, cunning and never listened. She had been fused with twelve magical talismans, been the queen of the Shadow Kan and controlled half of a type of Shadow Kan... literally. But, that's another story.

"I never thought you would be excited by school," Jade's uncle Jackie Chan said.

Jackie Chan was a hansom man with short black hair and warm brown eyes. He was an expert at Kong Fu and worked as an archeologist and a part time secret agent for Section 13, a secret government organization. Jackie would be teaching Kung Fu at the school.

"Yes, but this school is going to be great! We get to lean magic and different styles of martial arts and everyone will believe me when I tell them about all of our adventures."

"Come Toruh, Uncle does not have all day! Uncle is old." Uncle said.

Uncle's real name was unknown. Everyone called him Uncle except Tohru, who called him sensei because he was Uncle's apprentice to ancient and powerful chi magic. He was aging with gray hair and wore glasses. Uncle would be teaching magic at the school, but only the basics.

"Coming Sensei," Tohru said.

Tohru used to be a bad guy until his boss betrayed him. Now he was sweet and loveable and who loved to bake and eat cookies. He was also very big... very big. He had black hair and brown eyes. He would be teaching culinary arts at the school.

"Did you really have to bring all of those antiques?" Viper asked.

Viper was a former thief. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was part of the "J Team" that Jade had invented in what Jackie would call 'one of her moments.' The others included Jackie, Tohru, and El Toro and Jade her.

Viper would be teaching law at the school

"These are Uncle's most valuable items, Uncle does not trust anyone with them." Tohru said.

"Here we are," Jade said looking up at the castle.

---

"I don't know how you convinced me to do this," Inuyasha said grumpily.

Inuyasha was a dog demon/human. He has white hair, and orange eyes not to mention claws that could possible rip an un-expecting bystander limb by limb. At first glance he was a cold and ruthless killer, but he does have soft spots for some just causes and some people. At the time his main goal was retrieving the Jewel of Four Souls and turn full demon, but after meeting Kagome his views changed, a little.

"Are you going to be like this all year?" Higurashi Kagome asked, annoyed.

Kagome had long black hair and hazel eyes. She often wore a schoolgirl uniform. She was the reincarnation of a powerful Priestess who lived 50 years ago in Inuyasha's time, the Warlord era of Japan. She's spunky and stubborn, as much if not more then Inuyasha. She will stand up to the demon hybrid and give him a good slap when he needs it.

"Yeah got a problem with that?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes, I don't know why you have to be so NEGATIVE all the time!"

"Why do you care!"

"I DON'T!"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

---

"Are we almost there? My feet are tired," Mimi Tachikawa said.

Mimi had shoulder length pink hair with yellow stars and brown eyes. She was nice, and could wine and complain like the best of them. She was also very nice and caring. She held the crest of Sincerity.

The crests are a symbol of the holder's greatest trait. The crests are used to help the their respected Digimon to digivolve.

"Perhaps if you didn't wear those high heals it wouldn't be so hard on your feet," Izzy Izzumi said.

Izzy had large black eyes and unruly brown hair. He was incredibly smart and there was little he could not do with a computer. But, because of his intelligence he often isolated himself and wasn't prone to emotional outbursts like Mimi. He held the crest of knowledge.

"I look great in these, I want to make a good impression." Mimi said.

Sora grinned. "And impress a future girlfriend?"

Sora had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was good at sports, especially soccer. She held the crest of love. It took awhile for her to accept that as her crest though. Mimi used to live in America, but she kept contact with Sora. Sora was the first person Mimi told about her being gay.

"I sure hope that they really have everything that is needed. I should have brought a first aid kit and some food rations just in case," Joe Kida said.

Joe had blue eyes and blue hair. His held the crest of reliability and was always prepared. He hoped to become a doctor, but first he had to get over his fear of blood.

"Don't worry, Joe, I'm sure that they have everything," Tai Kamiya said.

Tai had the crest of courage and was the leader of the Digidestined. He had wild brown hair and brown eyes. He often acted before thinking, but you could always count on him for making the best decisions when it really mattered.

"I wonder who our roommates will be," Kari Kamiya said. She was Tai's little sister with short brown hair and brown eyes. She held the crest of light, which often drew in darkness as well. She was a caring person and always thought of others before herself.

"I hope we will be," Davis Motimiya said.

Davis was the leader of the new group of Digidestined. He had an afro of brown hair and brown eyes. He was rash and immature and fell in love with Kari at first sight. But, he was always willing to put himself in danger to save his friends. He held the crests of courage and friendship.

"I'm sure they won't have coed rooms," TK Takaishi said.

TK had blue eyes and blond hair. He was mild tempered, but was never afraid of voicing his opinions. He held the crest of hope.

"I just hope that I'm with someone I know," Ken Ichijouji.

Ken had blue hair and eyes. He was shy and timid. But, he always wasn't like that. After the death of his brother an evil Digimon took advantage of his weak state of mind and convinced him to take over the Digital world. A dark device was planted within him increasing his physical and mental strength.

But, when his Digimon died to save him, he saw how horrible his actions had been. Davis imminently saw the change and accepted him. TK did too, in his own quite way. Kari was soon to come. He held the crest of kindness.

"We're here," Matt Ishida said.

Matt had blond hair and blue eyes. He was TK's older brother, but they were separated when they were very young. For years they weren't in contact with each other. But when they went to the digital world Matt learned how to become a big brother and they grew very close. He held the crest of friendship.

There were two other Digidestined, Yolie and Cody. Cody was too young and Yolie decided to stay in her dimension and the two of them would keep an eye on the Digital World.

---

"This is gonna rock!" Goten said.

Son Goten was an energetic child with black hair and eyes. He was half Saiyan, which gave him incredible strength and energy. He could focus his energy into blasts or even momentum that allowed him to fly as he and his best friend Trunks Briefs were doing. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he had a lot of heart and determination like his father, Goku.

"It's SCHOOL, it's gonna suck," Trunks said.

Trunks had purple hair and blue eyes. He was half Saiyan like Goten but was a year older then him. His father forced him to train non-stop giving him a slight edge to Goten. He was the son of Bulma and got her brains. He was as close to a child prodigy as there ever was he preferred to use this knowledge for elaborate pranks.

"But it's full of fighters," Goten said

"But it's still school, classes, homework," Trunks said

"Damn," Goten said as they landed in front of the door "...is it too late to turn back?" Goten asked.

"Yes. If I have to suffer here so do you."

---

How did he get into this, again?

Oh wait, now he remembered. Some girl with long hair wearing a mini skirt had told him that she was the guardian of time and called herself Sailor Pluto said that she would like for him to attend a school she was starting for kids who have helped saved the world.

He first told her that he did nothing of the sort, but she just grinned. And then he told her to get out of his office or he'd call security.

Then she smiled again and stopped time. He wouldn't have believed it if, not for the fact, that the tea he had been pouring stopped midair.

Then he gave in, saying that maybe she was from some sort of alternative dimension, after all it was scientifically possible and if there was one thing he knew, that was science.

Then he asked her why he would bother, he probably knew more than anyone at the school just like the one he currently attended.

She had then slyly said that a teacher there had invented a time machine and another student there could hack better then him and another student had a higher IQ.

If there was one thing he hated, it was being told someone was better then him at something he knew he was the best at. Oh, and his little brother insisted saying that he needed to make more friends, and he'd be fine. He was only ten, not quite old enough to attend.

So that is why Seto Kaiba was walking up the hills to this school.

Seto Kaiba also owned his own company, was the second best duelist in the world and had blue eyes and brown hair.

Seto also liked being alone, and wasn't in the mood for company. He was also worried about his little brother. He had been kidnapped several times, and now that he was gone, who would stop them?

So he was very annoyed when a girl walked up next to him and started a conversation.

"Hello, I'm Relena Peacecraft, nice to meet you." The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't ugly either.

Relena was the former queen of the world and was currently the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. She advocates peace and is very idealistic.

Instead of answering, Seto just walked faster. He figured that he if he ignored her then she would ignore him.

"So what is your name?" She said, easily able to keep up with him.

Seto continued to ignore her, in hopes that she would get a clue.

"Are you deaf? If not, I know you can understand me because in this inter dimensional plane every language in the universe is understood."

How dense could a person be?

"Why are you being so rude?" The girl said.

Seto turned to her, his icy blue eyes meeting hers. "Can you not see I am ignoring you? I don't know you I don't care who you are and my name is none of your buisness."

Relena paused, how should she respond? She had dealt with rude people all of her life, but this guy was extra bad. She should probably leave him alone, but Relena didn't want to. She could never resist a challenge. If she could get Heero Yuy to open up, she sure as hell could get this guy to tell her his name.

By the time she finished with her thoughts, Relena realized that the boy had walked off.

---

Brock's eyes landed on Kurama. Never had he seen such beauty! So he did what he always did when he saw a pretty girl.

"Hello! I'm Brock. You're loveliness can be compared by nothing in this world! Together we can share our love!"

Kurama didn't know how to respond, but luckily the red haired girl took him by the ear, "you can't go up to ever pretty girl and proclaim your love!"

Kuwabara laughed, they thought Kurama was a girl!

"Are you people really that dense? Shuichi is a boy," Hiei said.

"No way," Ash said. "There is no way you are a boy."

"He doesn't have any boobs," The red haired girl said.

Brock was off alone; his girl radar was never off! He alone could tell all the Joy's and Jenny's apart in his world.

"I am Kazuma Kuwabara the biggest punk of Sarayashiki Junior High!" He walked up to the red haired girl. "Who are you?"

"Misty," Misty said, backing up slightly.

"Looks like someone's got a new crush," Yusuke said.

"At least he has a chance with her," Hiei muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Misty asked. "Are you implying that I'm ugly!"

Brock, Ash, Keiko Yusuke and Kurama backed up. Brock and Ash knew all to well of Misty's anger and Yusuke had experienced first hand the anger of a girl with Keiko. Kurama was just plain smart and Keiko knew when to back away from a girl, being one herself. Kuwabara was to busy looking at Misty to care.

"I am just saying that the idiot has more of a chance with a human then the grim reaper." Hiei said, showing no signs of fear.

Misty narrowed her eyes and looked at the fire demon carefully. She then smiled, "let's go guys, the orientation will start soon and I'm starving."

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't try and understand," Ash said. "I've known her for three years and I haven't begun to understand her."


End file.
